


Between Heaven and Hell

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Anal, Bottom!Percy, Demon!Nico, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Polyamory, Shounen-ai, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Nico, angel!Jason, dominant!Jason, dominant!Nico, merboy!Percy, submissive!Percy, switch!Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Jason are mates, but their love is not exactly socially accepted - because Nico is a demon and Jason is an angel. So they hide to meet and make love. They hide on a small, secluded island.</p><p>Percy is the prince of the sea and when life in the palace becomes too much to bear, he likes to hideo n his small, secluded island. Things get decidedly more interesting when an angel and a demon start visiting and he secretly watches them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Heaven and Hell

PJatO || LittleBigThreesome || Between Heaven and Hell || LittleBigThreesome || PJatO

Title: Between Heaven and Hell – Lays the Ocean

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; angel/devil AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, threesome, explicit intercourse, anal, double penetration, heat, mpreg (suggested), interspecies relationship, supernatural, mating

Main Pairing: Nico/Jason/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace

Summary: Nico is a demon in love with an angel. Jason is an angel in love with a demon. The two sneak out of their respective homes to meet each other on neutral grounds; an uninhabited island on Earth. What they don't know is that Percy the merboy is secretly watching them...

**Between Heaven and Hell**

_Lays the Ocean_

Percy felt like the biggest pervert on the planet and beyond. But it hadn't started out like that.

It had all started one day, when he had tried to get away from the palace and the nagging of his parents and siblings. He just wanted some time to himself and since merpeople generally tried to avoid the shore, Percy chose some random little island where no human was living. It was his safe haven, because he was not just Percy, he was Prince Perseus of Atlantis, heir to the underwater throne of King Poseidon. Or one of the heirs anyway. It was so exhausting to be a member of the royal family. Sometimes he wished he was just some random merboy, free to roam the sea all day long without responsibilities. As things were, Percy _was_ the prince and _had_ the responsibility.

So he tried to escape to his little piece of paradise. He loved the island, it had a lagoon in the center of it where Percy could just bask in the sunlight and enjoy the waterfall.

But that particular day however, Percy wasn't the only one on the island.

That day, Percy saw the two most enchanting and handsome beings he had ever laid eyes on and they were in such a gorgeous contrast. One of them had pitch-black curls and dark eyes, skin a pale olive-color and mighty black leather-wings sprouting from his back, the other with messy blonde hair and sparkling bright blue eyes, skin sun-kissed and wings fluffy feathered and white. Both were gorgeous and looked so enchanting as they moved together. Percy had never seen a creature like either of them, but as the black-winged one thrust hard and sharp and the white-winged one arched his back in want, Percy found himself reminded of the yin and yang symbol. Two opposites like them, synchronized so well and looking so well-balanced. Percy couldn't help but watch their curious mating. If he was being honest, he had been wondering how those with legs mated. Now he knew how those with wings did it. It was oddly enough quite the turn-on and for a while, Percy freaked out about it. Being drawn to those strange creatures, so much unlike his own kind.

When it became a frequent occurrence however, Percy started to get used to it. He started to accept that he was enchanted by the wings and legs and butts. The angel and demon – as he soon learned – seemed to like Percy's island as their mating ground. The first time Percy caught a good look at their cocks, he was a goner. They were so think and long and different from a merman's.

After about a week of secretly watching their passionate and rough mating, he finally learned their names. The angel was called Jason and the demon's name was Nico and they were both just so... Percy had no words for it. They were more than just handsome and exotic. They seemed kind and funny too, whenever they were busy with their post coital cuddling.

And _that_ was the moment Percy didn't just feel like a perv, he also felt like a stalker and creep. Well, more like a creep than he had before, anyway. He needed to stop visiting the island. He needed to.

/break\

Sneaking around felt like being hit by electricity, or at least it did to Nico. Ironically, his angel felt like he burned his hands on something too hot. Nico liked to joke that he was that 'something too hot'. Jason usually just rolled his eyes and hit Nico for that joke. Not that Nico minded. Teasing his angel was half the fun, after all. And maybe part of the fun was also that theirs was a forbidden love.

A demon and an angel.

That was not supposed to happen. They shouldn't even talk to each other, much less fuck each other's brains out. The first time they met had been during a car accident. Many people died, some good and some bad. Nico had come to drag the bad ones down to hell and Jason had come to welcome the good ones in heaven. They had bickered and fought about one soul in particular and shove came to push and push came to kiss, somehow. Both went back home and tried to forget about that mess, until they ran into each other again during a fire in an apartment building. This time, kissing turned into making out. Nico couldn't forget his angel with the golden-blonde hair and those soft, fluffy wings. They met up, in secret, to make out more.

At first, it was pure sexual attraction. They fucked and it was amazing. Having sex with an angel was so different from sex with a demon and Nico thoroughly enjoyed it. The only problem was finding a place where they could have sex without anyone noticing. Away from prying eyes. And prying eyes were where humans were, because both demons and angels monitored them.

They found a little island, abandoned by mankind. It had a beautiful lagoon in the center of it and that was the kind of view with which Nico liked to fuck. It was absolutely perfect for them.

Only about two weeks after they started going there did they notice that their little safe haven had more than just greenery and a lagoon. It was right after sex, Jason had collapsed against Nico in total exhaustion after having ridden the demon for his very last drop of cum. The fluffy white wings of his angel were tenderly caressing Nico's skin as they spread out like a blanket, while the couple was laying on Nico's leather-wings to keep the sand away from them.

"Did you hear that, Nick?", whispered Jason concerned while nibbling Nico's ear.

Frowning, Nico followed Jason's line of sight. The angel was staring over at the waterfall. Squinting a bit, Nico was pretty sure he could make out a shape behind the water. Nico stiffened protectively, trying to shield his mate from possible harm. And that was where their problems came in, because Jason was an angel – guardians – he was pretty much into the protecting himself. Glaring at Nico, Jason shoved past him rather roughly. Before Jason could advance onto the stranger, Nico held him back. Again with the glaring, but Nico just pressed a finger against his lips, motioning around a little. It took a few moments before Jason got it. They made a show of getting dressed and leaving the island, only that they didn't actually _leave_. They hid in the trees, watching from above.

"Oh my clouds, what...", started Jason before stumbling over his words. "What _is_ he?"

"Gorgeous", supplied Nico curiously, tilting his head.

"I meant what race", grunted Jason annoyed, not disagreeing with Nico though.

Beneath them, a blue creature emerged from behind the waterfall. Distinctively male, but without legs. Instead, he had a long, sleek tail with frilly pretty fins. He had black hair and eyes so brightly sea-green that Nico and Jason could even make them out from this distance.

/break\

Jason loved Nico. Jason loved a demon. And as much as it had tortured him in the beginning, Jason had grown to accept his feelings. Nico was so different from all the angels Jason normally had contact with. Nico was a bad boy, a demon with a wicked dark sense of humor. That aside, the sex was incredible. Like, really ridiculously incredible.

They had their own island, even. Their own safe haven, where they could flee to when heaven and hell became too much. Whenever one of them needed peace, he'd go there and somehow, he could always be sure the other would soon follow. That had also been a realization that frightened Jason at first. Nico was more than just a good fuck; Jason had actually bonded with him. And Nico, in return, had bonded with him. They were mates. It wasn't like they could read each other's mind or that they could constantly tune into the emotions of each other. That would be insanely creepy, but when distressed, one gave off a kind of vibe that their mate could feel.

Apart from their distress and annoyance, there was another feeling they seemed to share. Sexual attraction toward the cute merboy in their lagoon. The very cute little merboy in their lagoon.

It had taken them two weeks to even notice the blue little creature. It took them a couple more days to figure out the beautiful creature was in fact a merboy, thanks to an angel friend of Jason's who was a bookworm and knew basically everything ever. Merpeople, as they learned, were living in the sea and were actually quite dangerous. They lured humans into their death by singing, apparently their voices and beauty were enchanting and causing sailors to crash their ships into rocks.

The beauty part, Jason could totally believe. But he had yet to hear the merboy's voice.

Jason and Nico had contemplated approaching the apparently shy creature, but then the warning came back to their minds – merpeople were dangerous. So far, the merboy hadn't done anything to them though. Well, apart from spying on them. It didn't take the couple too long to figure out that the little merboy didn't plan on killing them, he was too busy spying on them. The little merboy was a voyeur. He wasn't just hiding from them because he was afraid, or because he was spying on the foreigners, he was jerking off to them. Something Jason's superior hearing had noticed about four weeks into the couple coming to the island. Very soft moans, hidden well behind the loud roars of the waterfall. At first, Jason had been a little lost as to what they were supposed to do with this information. He talked to Nico about it and they contemplated their options.

"Hello, mio angelo", purred Nico as Jason landed on their island.

"Hey there, demon mine", hummed Jason with a smirk, landing on Nico's lap.

He wrapped his arms around Nico's shoulders and pulled the demon into a deep kiss. As they parted, the demon turned them over so both of them were laying on the ground.

"We gonna give our little merboy a good show today?", inquired Nico mischievously.

Yeah, _that_ was what they had agreed on in the end. Something was ridiculously hot about knowing that the beautiful merboy watched them fuck just to jerk off himself. And something was seriously wrong about that. Jason smirked as he started shedding his own robes.

"I talked to Piper about this...", started Jason slowly.

"About us?", inquired Nico looking a little startled.

"No, the whole...the whole blue situation", whispered Jason and rolled his eyes. "I just asked very... generally, you know. Why would it be a turn-on to know someone's watching a mated pair have sex. She said that she never heard of that exactly, but that the behavior would fit if the mated pair would consist of like either two submissives or two dominants and the one watching is, well, a match. So... truth be told, I never gave much thought to the fact that you and I are both dominants... but..."

"It'd make sense", mused Nico thoughtful while getting out of his own clothes. "My sister Hazel is mated to another dominant, Frank. And... for a time, they were behaving really weird, until they finally confessed that they were trying to court a submissive dragon."

"So...", drawled Jason out, face screwed up a bit. "That what we're doing here?"

The blonde leaned down to kiss along Nico's neck, with his demon more than willingly baring himself to Jason. "I don't know. Maybe we _should_ try, say, talking to the little siren."

"What if he's gonna swim off and never come back though?", questioned Jason doubtfully.

"Honestly, it wouldn't change too much, would it? It's not we talk to him or even saw him close up yet", sighed Nico and glared a little at his angel. "It can only get better if we talk to him."

"Yeah, okay, I guess you're right", shrugged Jason and ruffled his own hair.

"Hey, little siren, want to join instead of just watching?", called Nico out loudly.

"Are you an idiot?", hissed Jason dumbly.

Nico just grinned and shrugged while both watched the frame behind the waterfall freeze up. "Come on out, little blue siren. Don't think we don't know you're there."

"You are the most insensitive jerk I ever met", sighed Jason and flew off toward the waterfall. "Hey there, merboy. We won't hurt you, I promise. Sorry about my mate, he's a demon. Being an idiot is kind of their deal, you know? You're not in trouble, little voyeur."

Jason had a kind smile on his face, trying his hardest to look as non-threatening as possible. Which wasn't too hard, because Jason was an angel and they were generally not considered dangerous. Spreading his wings to shield himself from the water, Jason cautiously entered the cave. There he sat, pressed against the stone-wall, eyes wide and apparently still frozen in fear at being caught. The merboy was even more beautiful from up close. Sea-green eyes slowly zoomed in on Jason, widening even more as Jason came closer. Flight reflexes set in – which was a little odd, considering Jason had been told that merpeople were dangerous, so shouldn't a dangerous predator have fight reflexes instead of prey-like flight reflexes? What the merboy hadn't taken into account was that Nico had followed Jason. So the moment the blue creature turned to bolt, he swam face first into Nico's chest. The wide sea-green eyes were now staring up at Nico.

"I think we caught ourselves a little fish", declared Nico with an amused grin.

"Nico, don't scare the little merboy away", hissed Jason, growing impatient with his mate. "Look at him, he looks terrified and you being your creepy self is so not helping, you demon mate!"

"I'm not trying to scare him", argued Nico, glaring at Jason over the merboy's head, holding onto the merboy so he couldn't swim off. "He's not gonna get all frightened because of a demon _now_. He was jerking off to watching you and me before, so don't get all fidgety now, Jay."

"Stop talking like I'm some little animal that can't understand or hear you", growled the merboy.

Nico grunted as the air got knocking out of his lungs by the force of the merboy pushing him away. Nico winced at the scratch-marks on his chest from the merboy's claws. The beauty had a vicious snarl on his face, baring his impressive fangs at them. Right, deadly creature.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to offend you", grunted Nico, lifting both hands in a soothing manner.

"What do you want from me?", growled the merboy, backing off some.

"Just... talking to you", stated Jason softly, folding his wings slowly. "We've known about you watching us for a few weeks now and we figured it's time to introduce ourselves."

"Talk? Right", snorted the merboy doubtfully, straightening his back. "Listen up, if you think you can have easy sex with me just because I'm a submissive, then you're in for a world of pain. I—I know I shouldn't have spied on you, but _that_ does not give you a pass on me just because you're some exotic big dominants and all. I'm gonna break your dicks if you touch me."

"...Well, that went about as good as I expected it to", muttered Jason and sighed. "We're serious, we don't want to hurt you. We really just want to talk to you. I'm Jason, that's my mate Nico."

"I'm... Percy", offered the merboy after a moment. "What... do you wanna talk about?"

"Do you really lure people into their death with your singing?", asked Nico intrigued.

"...Great ice-breaker", sighed Jason annoyed, but Percy laughed and that was a nice sound.

"No, we normally don't do that", grinned the merboy amused. "I mean, yes, we do sing. A lot. And sometimes greedy humans are dumb enough to crash their ships against cliffs because they're too curious. But generally speaking, merpeople are very peaceful."

"That's actually kind of a relief", sighed Jason, relaxing a bit.

"So, if you thought I'm some weird murderous monster, why... talk to me?", asked Percy confused.

Now it was Jason's turn to wince on his own behalf. "Sorry. That came out wrong. I'm just... We were curious about you. I mean, I've never seen a merboy before in my life. I have no idea about your race and all. So, I guess, I just wanted to get to know you a little."

"And we figured maybe you'd like to get to know us past jerk-off-material too", added Nico with a smirk and a wink. "Aw, he blushes purple. Now that's a cute look on you, little siren."

"Percy", corrected Percy with a glare, still blushing though. "A—And I... didn't _mean_ to. And I didn't do it at first! At first, I was totally scared because two big, weird dominants invaded _my_ territory. I was hiding. And then... you just... kept returning here. And fucking. You kept fucking on _my_ island! It... It's hardly my fault, my instincts were just reacting to two dominants spreading their hormones all over my place. I couldn't... not act on it. I'm only human too, so to speak."

"...Your island?", echoed Jason a little stunned. "Uh, we... didn't... know. We honestly didn't. We thought this island was uninhabited, that's why we chose to come here. I'm so sorry. If we would have known it's the territory of an unmated submissive, we wouldn't have invaded, honestly."

It was a golden rule, that if an unmated submissive had laid claim on a territory, then dominants didn't enter. It was just something not done. Packs may ask to pass through, but only dominants? No, that was socially very frowned upon. Jason ducked his head and ruffled his hair awkwardly.

"It's... okay. I guess I know you didn't do it on purpose. You'd have acted differently and not waited weeks to confront me", shrugged Percy, smiling a little at the sheepish dominant.

"So, do you have a... pack? Because it seems to always only be you", inquired Nico, looking around curiously. "There's no one else here and you said this is your territory. Not your pack's."

"Merpeople don't live in packs, groups of merpeople are called coves", corrected Percy a bit amused and got more comfortable on a stone. "And, well, I do have a cove. Pretty big cove, actually. That's why I chose this island as mine, because... it's... cramped and stuffy sometimes."

"I get that", grunted Nico and made a face. "My father is literally a lord of hell."

"Don't get me started on my dad the great Olympian arch angel", huffed Jason.

"My father is the king of the seven seas", countered Percy unimpressed. "And I'm his youngest submissive child, only one of mating age but unmated. So, try beating that."

"Okay, okay, you win", chuckled Nico impressed and a bit stunned. "A prince, huh? Real prince?"

"Real prince", confirmed Percy amused. "Don't say that intimidates you now?"

"Maybe a little bit. I mean, prince over the entire ocean, kind of a big deal, right?", asked Nico.

"Kind of a big deal", agreed Percy, visibly relaxing the longer the three talked, grinning now.

Jason returned the grin as he laid down on the dry stones next to the shallow lake inside the hidden cave. Nico obediently followed and laid down next to his mate, one arm around Jason's back as the couple watched Percy in utter fascination. Percy's grin took a pleased edge.

/break\

Percy liked Nico and Jason. It came as a total shock to the merboy, really. Sure, he had felt attracted to the angel and the demon when watching them, but when they had approached him, he hadn't exactly expected to befriend them. Percy made a point of not spying on them anymore and they made a point of only fucking after Percy left. When he came to his island, their island by now, they'd just talk. Share about their lives and races. It was so fascinating to learn more about them – as persons and also about their realms. Percy enjoyed their company, he loved listening to Jason complain about his big sister Thalia, or Nico being all proud of his own sisters. He enjoyed the quips between Jason and Nico, loved seeing them kiss and being tender and sweet with each other. It was a bit of a new concept for Percy to see two dominants mated to each other, but he loved it. They were so cute and hot and amazing together. So much so that Percy wanted to be part of it.

Which was why Percy was right now climbing up onto the cave floor behind the waterfall. That in particular had become their vacation home. Percy, Jason and Nico had all brought little things and stuff from their own homes to decorate the cave. They even had a giant heap of comfortable pillows in the farther corner of the cave, where Jason and Nico laid curled together at the moment.

"Per-", started Jason delighted before freezing up.

A wave of pheromones hit him and Nico square in the faces. Both dominants were used to the scent of submissives in heat, though they normally tried to get away from dominants in those cases and not crawl into a cave with two dominants. His scent was vastly different from what both were used to, seeing as Percy was a different race. He smelt spicier, somehow salty. Not as sickeningly sweet as some of the submissives they were used to. Nico suppressed a growl, nails digging into Jason's thighs to keep him from just jumping and running over and jumping Percy's bones.

"Perseus", growled Nico, barely keeping his own inner demon at bay. "You're in heat."

"Y—Yeah. If you hadn't pointed that out, I wouldn't have noticed", huffed Percy and rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Captain Obvious. It's why I'm here."

"R—Right", nodded Jason sharply. "This was your island f—first. You spent your heats here, right? So... So you can get your heat over in peace. We... should leave... Right, Nico?"

"Y—Yeah", nodded Nico in agreement, frowning displeased by the idea. "We should."

"...No, you shouldn't", grunted Percy with a deadpan as he climbed out of the water. "I came here because I'm in heat. Not because I want to be alone."

"...What?", grunted Nico and Jason at once.

Percy paused in the middle of shaking his legs – a thing merpeople could do, turning their tails into legs when at shore, though they remained blue with patches of scales and fins at the sides of his thighs. He raised one eyebrow as he looked over at Nico and Jason doubtfully, both very intensely checking him out, drinking in the sight of the naked blue boy in front of them.

"Unless I've been misreading our interactions in the past weeks", started Percy slowly. "Because the way I saw it, you guys were courting me. Bringing me the fancy food from your realms, tender, fleeting caresses every now and again, showing great interest in me and my life..."

"Well, uh...", muttered Jason a bit embarrassed, cheeks red. "Yes, we were, are, but..."

"But are you sure you want to spend your heat with us?", concluded Nico concerned.

"It's how we merpeople do stuff", shrugged Percy. "The dominants do the courting. If the submissive agrees to it, they spend the next heat together and complete the mating bond."

Jason and Nico stared a bit dumbly as Percy sat down with one knee between either theirs legs, one hand against Jason's chest and one against Nico's. His erection was throbbing, begging for attention, his hole was gaping, closing around nothing but longing for more. Sea-green eyes were clouded with lust as he looked at them expectantly, waiting for their next move.

"Mine", growled Nico as his mind got more clouded by the proximity of the alluring, sweet scent.

Grabbing Percy by the neck, he pulled the merboy into a deep, heated kiss that lasted until Jason interrupted them with a growl of his own. The blonde pulled Percy over to kiss the Sea Prince himself. Percy sighed contently as they finally started paying attention to him. Two pairs of hands were running all over his body, tracing scales, caressing fins, squeezing his thighs and butt. Percy moaned as two hands slipped between his ass-cheeks – one from Jason and one from Nico. They started exploding his desperate hole with their fingers, spreading it and stretching him.

"You sure you want us?", murmured Jason, trailing kisses along Percy's neck and collarbone.

" _Yes_ ", hissed Percy, panting hard. "I want you. Mine. My mates."

There was a possessive edge to his voice as he growled, his own claws scratching their backs. He was slowly growing really desperate here. He had controlled himself as best as he could, but the wait was driving him positively insane. All he wanted and needed right now were his dominants. He _needed_ them. Inside of his aching hole. Groaning softly, Percy stole another kiss from Jason.

"You are _mine_ ", growled the merboy. "And I need you _now_."

"Anything you want, sweet sub", murmured Nico soothingly, nibbling on Percy's neck.

"Your cocks. Inside me. Now", prompted Percy needfully.

Jason groaned blissfully at the idea of being inside the wet, hot hole. He had never fucked a submissive before and as much as he loved his demon, both needed something to balance them out. And the sweet, bossy merboy seemed to be just the thing. Nico got up and walked around them, holding Percy by his hips and slowly guiding him closer to Jason's cock. Kneeling between Jason's legs and right behind Percy, Nico eased Percy down onto the hard cock of the angel. Jason's wings jerked as the unusually slick heat embraced him. Percy moaned, a relieved sound as he was finally penetrated by the hardness of a dominant. His fingers found their way into the fluffy wings, balling fists. Jason whimpered a little as the merboy pulled on his feathers.

"Sensitive much?", teased Percy as he sucked and nibbled Jason's throat.

"Yeah", grunted Jason with a bit of a pout. "Try not plucking my feathers."

"Baby", teased Percy with a grin, kissing the corner of Jason's mouth.

He heaved a soft sigh as he was finally fully impaled on Jason's cock. His mind, a raging chaotic mess of hormones and need, was finally easing up a little. It wasn't fully okay yet, he'd need a couple rounds of sex first. Biting Jason's neck hard, Percy then turned to look over his shoulder at Nico with a demanding expression. The demon grinned broadly as he obeyed. Tightening his grip on Percy's waist, Nico slowly lined up with Jason's dick that was already settled deep in the tightness. Squeezing in beside his angel, Nico pushed in deeper and deeper. The demon took a moment to pause, leaning over Percy's shoulder to kiss Jason and give Percy the chance to adjust.

"Bite me", ordered Percy, wiggling around displeased. "Stop wasting time! Fuck me. Bite me. Mark me. I _need_ you. That still hasn't gotten through your thick skulls?"

"You're one cheeky submissive", snorted Nico amused, scratching his fangs along Percy's pulse.

"But he's cute when he's so bossy and disgruntled", grinned Jason. "Come on, let's move."

Percy groaned relieved as they finally started moving. Nico thrust hard and sharp, lifting Percy off Jason's dick with his movement. Percy completely fell apart between their movement. Finally he had the thick, hard cocks of his dominants deep inside of him, stretching him and filling him up. While Nico's fingers were leaving bruises on Percy's hips, Jason's right hand was curled around Percy's cock, jerking him off with painfully slow motions. Percy rocked between them, trying to get more of their cocks and more of Jason's touch, just generally _more_.

"Sh, not so greedy, sweet sub", cooed Nico, scratching Percy's neck a little. "We're going to give you everything you need. Everything you want. You're ours now, we will take good care of you."

Percy sighed heavenly as he leaned back against the demon, completely melting into their touches. This was all he had ever wanted. Finding the perfect mate – or mates, as it turned out – who knew how to handle him. The annoying dominants his father tried to set him up with always thought they could make him swoon and obey them, but they never cared who he was and what he even liked. Jason and Nico had been so adorkable when getting to know Percy. They'd watch him with such starry-eyed expressions when he'd talk about his killer whale Blackjack or his family.

"Come for us, Percy", requested Jason, kissing the underside of Percy's throat.

Whimpering, Percy couldn't find it in him to disobey the request. He came all over Jason's torso. His contracting muscles urged both his new mates into their orgasms too. Nico sank his fangs into the left nape of Percy's neck and Jason mirrored the motion on Percy's right. Marked and filled by his mates, Percy collapsed pleased. Sure, he'd be in a world of trouble with his parents, but he didn't care. He loved those two and they loved him. This was going to be Percy's happy ending.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> First things first; I'd love to direct your attention to the Percico Positivity Project on tumblr! It's an event in August, 18th to 28th, covering one prompt each day, either for fanart or fanfiction. I myself plan on participating all eleven days and I'd love for you guys to also join in on the fun - the project was started because Solangelo stole so many fans who abandoned our beloved ship or gave up on Rick Riordan and abandon everything all together! So, show some solidarity, show that we're still here and we still love Nico and Percy and it's worth staying on board of the ship! Show it by participating! And, well, personally I would love for you guys to participate so the Percico will also have some Nicercy in it, you know me ;)  
> Here's the link, so check it out guys: http://percico-positivity-project.tumblr.com/post/145611709910/to-%C3%A1llo-mou-mis%C3%B3-percico-event
> 
> Second little announcement; You can now check the update-dates for every story of mine on my FFNet profile [not my AO3 profile, because the profiles on here suck since you can't really work with them...] and see which one will be updated next! The dates are not set in stone, something can always come up and mess with my life and my schedule, of course.


End file.
